Demon Of Careeokey Dinner At Hogwarts
by Whish
Summary: *uploaded Part 4* Songfic gone bad. Really bad. Now put HP characters in the middle of that. If it makes you feel any better, Draco gets to sing a Michael Jackson song. *snickers*
1. The Way You Make Me Feel

_Recap: The year is 1996. Voldemort's latest spell has gone horribly horribly wrong. In a misguided attempt to convince Nagini to admit her growing feelings for him, he has unleashed the demon called Careeohkey on the unsuspecting wizarding world. Careeokey has one hex, which he uses to the fullest of his ability - to make people admit their hidden feelings ...MUSICALLY. It was thought that Albus Dumbledore *ahem* pulled the plug on him many centuries ago, but well.. appearances are a bit misleading. He was really moonlighting as a bartender in New York City, adventures which I will not recount here to save you the mind-blowing horror. _

Narcissa's reaction to the hex was given its own section simply because it was too depressing and was throwing the whole rest of the series off. Which I should've expected - she is_ married to Lucius . _

To read that angstlet, see "Demon of Careeokey, Malfoy Mansion". But enough darkness.. . our favorite Hogwarts attendees are about to get a crash course in 'damn, it sucks when your basic inner monologues become musical numbers'. Should be interesting... 

_._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ . _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _._ 

Content with the havok caused at Malfoy Manor, the devious demon moved to his next goal - to nurture chaos right under Albus Dumbledore's nose. 

It was 7 o clock on the nose when he arrived, gleefully observing the entire school was at dinner, a time where emotions tend run high to begin with. There was three redheads over at the table covered in gold & red cloth that were just boiling with frustration. One with unrequited love and the other two with aggravation aimed at a fourth redhead to their left. He was looking rather clueless. Typical human. 

At the other end of the large hall was a green & silver section... ahh, that was the Malfoy boy, white blonde hair slicked back and glint in his eyes as he watched females walk to and fro across the hall. Draco, was that his name? The demon grinned evilly. 

Draco Malfoy was minding his own business, lazily engaging in a favorite sport among adolescent males known as girl-watching. It was in watching one Cho Chang saunter across the hall that he was suddenly inspired to throw off his robes - revealing very tight leather pants & a half-unbuttoned dress shirt - and make a rather dramatic leap onto the table, despite it's being covered with food. 

"Go on girl!" A stunned silence descended upon the hall in the wake of Draco's outburst, but his eyes were on Cho Chang, much to Harry's rising temper. 

"Hey pretty baby..with the high heels on.." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at the Ravenclaw, causing her eyes to widen into saucers before she let out a small horrified gasp and ran off, her cheeks multiple shades of pink. 

Pansy tugged at his ankles, hissing. "Draco, you're making a fool of yourself.. maybe you better go see-" 

He grinned rakishly at her, before pulling her up beside him. "You give me a fever like I've never ever known.." Pansy took that moment to faint. Only mildly deterred, Draco dropped her on the table, headed for his next target. 

Sidling up to Ginny Weasley before her brothers even noticed (which is a very difficult task under normal circumstances), he twirled an unruly red curl around his finger, ducking down to whisper in her ear. "You're just a product of.." She glanced at him, brown eyes going as wide as Cho's had and he tugged at the curl. "loveliness." 

"Hey!" Ron had noticed his presence and was definately not happy about it. "Get away from my sister!" Those other two had turned their attention with his, and their usually laughing faces were identical in scowls. "Sod off Malfoy!" 

Seeing danger coming even under the hex, Draco slid down the aisle of the Great Hall. "I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress!" Standing up, he wriggled his hips (still clad in leather) causing every girl within a five foot vicinity to have *very* naughty thoughts. "I feel your fever from miles around.." 

"I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town.." He darted into a group of normally placid Hufflepuff girls, who all shrieked with surprise. 

Somehow he ended up by Ginny's side again for the next lyrics, gray eyes boring into hers. "Just kiss me baby and tell me twice - that you're the one for me.." She looked very flustered and glanced down at her place, her ears turning bright red. 

"HEY!" 

Draco tugged another curl before running for the aisle again, the Weasley boys in hot pursuit. "The way you make me feel!" 

He slid across the Ravenclaw table, amidst many girls giggling. "You really turn me on.." Draco winked devilishly at Ron, who was closest to him, causing him to back away in abject horror. 

Then he proceeded to moonwalk back to the Slytherin's table. "You knock me off my feet.." Sighing with contentment, he collapsed back into his chair as half the female population of school crowded around him. "My lonely days are gone." 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*cackles evilly* More dinner escapades with the next chapter... 


	2. Hit Me Baby

_Disclaimer: Me? Own something.*snorts* Yeah ok. Maybe not. I'm blaming the plot on my muse. _

There was something wrong with his previous outburst, though damned if he could figure out what it was. Could be something about the fact that he'd never even *heard* that song before and suddenly had known the words and .. Draco grimaced - the hip movements to it. Though they had garnered quite a following. He glanced out from under his lashes at the cluster of girls around him - meeting their eyes would result in shrieking louder than a Weasley's Howler, he'd learned that the hard way a few minutes ago. Speaking of Weasleys, what had possessed him to insinuate he wanted to kiss the littlest one? He KNEW Father would kill him if Pansy reported. Or he did now. How had he forgotten? It'd been a fact of life since he was 5 - involve yourself with muggle-lovers and suffer the consequences. 

There was something very fishy going on here. 

Suddenly all logical thoughts & memories of his own musical interlude were forced out of Draco's head by the chords of a new song. "Oh baby, baby," He was somewhat surprised to find Pansy behind him, her tongue flicking at his ear. "How was I supposed to know." 

But he covered it well, his face relaxing into it's normal scowl, any remaining Michael Jackson urges firmly suppressed. "That something wasn't right here.." She easily backbended across his lap, dark hair spilling down the leather pants and one hand snuck up the front of his robes - carelessly thrown back over his earlier attire - her hand tightened on the collar. "Oh baby baby.. I shouldn't have let you go-o." 

"'Go-O'?" He questioned, one eyebrow lifted. "And Parkinson, you're scaring me." Draco was less than pleased to see all of his other fans backing up quickly. Not that he blamed them - she did look rather unbalanced. 

"And now you're out of sight, yeah." She hissed, shooting a glare of death at the youngest Weasley from her perch on Draco's lap. Irritated as he was, Draco almost chuckled as the girl turned the same color as her hair and attempted to disappear behind a pyramid of oranges. And then he realized Pansy was extremely close to his lips. 

"Show me how you want it to be." Her eyes narrowed as she jerked away. "Tell me baby, cause I need to know now.." v "Oh because.." "Oh because.." Draco cursed. The Patil girls were acting as backup. 

From across the hall Ron's jaw dropped and throughly disgruntled, he muttered something along the lines of "Lucky prat." Hermione smacked him. 

Pansy flipped her hair in a decidedly diva-like manner and attempted to saunter away. It didn't work well. "My loneliness is killing me.." 

"Yay?" Ginny muttered under-her-breath and then kicked herself mentally._ Not that I care or anything. _

"I must confess, I still believe.." Pansy was back in front of Draco, the twins balancing imaginary hula-hoops in unison behind her. "When I'm not with you I lose my mind." 

"That would be assuming you had one to lose." Draco pointed out, much to the amusement of what was left of his admirers. She shot him a dirty look and balanced her own make-believe hula-hoop. 

"Give me a sign..." 

"Oh, I could, but you wouldn't like it much." He mused, tossing an apple from one hand to the other absently. Which is not to say that he wasn't watching. He _was_ seventeen. And that whole hoop thing was rather intriging. 

"Hit me baby, one more time!" 

But not intriguing enough to warrant the "hit" she wanted. He wasn't familiar with American muggle-slang - which that obviously was, judging from the ridiculous factor, but there was no mistaking the look in her eye. He'd seen it far too often for his stomach's comfort. 

But he was saved from having to respond by a new song cuing up... this one with an irritatingly persistant drum warmup. 


	3. Stupid Cupid!

_Disclaimer: Right, you see, I meant to own all this. I did. There was a whole plot about rearranging time lines and going back and writing them before J.K, but then I realized that would be_ WORK_ so I decided that she can have the glory and I'll mutilate her characters. It works out okay. The song was originally a Mandy Moore cover. _

'He really does have beautiful eyes' Ginny thought idly, watching with no small amount of satisfation as Malfoy recoiled from kissing little miss 'take me now'. Then she realized that her thought train had officially verged on jealousy. Ohhh no. She muffled a groan, suddenly realizing her - until then, minor admiration of the Slytherin - was blossoming into a full fledged crush. Like a weed that wouldn't go away. And she had enough to deal with trying to figure out if she still liked Harry! 'I refuse to crush on both of them. I absolutely refuse!' 

Ginny threw down her napkin irritably, nearly knocking her chair over in the process of standing up. "Stupid cupid, you're a real mean guy. I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly.." Ron gave her a funny look, but hurriedly glanced away when she made a rather vicious snipping motion with her hand. 

"I am in love and it's a crying shame, and I *know* that you're the one to blame..." She rolled her eyes, noticing Harry studiously not looking at her. 

"Hey, hey, set me free.." Ginny shrugged her shoulders casually & her already undone robes (it was a hot day) slipped off, revealing a fitted white t-shirt with a crossed out heart boldly emblazoned on the front. She scowled at Malfoy, who was watching her with a lazy smile playing at his mouth. 

"I can do my homework and I can't think straight.." A few of her teachers nodded in emphatic agreement. Ginny's daydreaming habits were notorious. 

"I meet 'em every morning at half past eight" Both of them, she added silently. 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors had the same class that period and she usually walked Harry there, much to her older brother's amusement. 

"I'm acting like a lovesick fool," Malfoy grinned & she could almost hear him mocking her - 'Only for the past 6 years Weasley, but who's counting?' Thank God he didn't suspect anything beyond her crush on Harry. She'd die of embarrassment. As if to demonstrate, her ears flushed bright pink. 

"You even got me carrying his books to school" Ginny winced. Harry had hurt his arm saving the world for the fifth time a couple weeks ago. She'd been helping! And that excuse would work..if it weren't for the simpering 'honored' feeling she very clearly remembered basking in. The pink spread to her cheeks this time._Shoot me now._

That infuriating Slytherin was checking her out again and she stalked over to his table. "Hey, hey, set me free." 

"What's wrong Weasley?" He drawled. 

Ginny picked up a pie to her left. "Stupid cupid, stop picking on me." And with a satisfied smirk, she smooshed it on Malfoy's ferret-face. The hall went very silent as he rather casually picked the goop from his eyes. 

Draco looked at her for a long moment, an indiscernable look in his eyes. She smiled innocently. "You mixed me up good, right from the very start..." 

He slowly stood up, somehow still dignified despite great amounts of key lime pie distributed in his hair. Ginny raised an eyebrow impishly at him. "Hey go play Robin Hood.. with somebody else's heart.." There was a flicker of something semi-dangerous in Draco's eyes and her own eyes widened, groping for something behind her to block him with. She found it in the form of Colin Creevey, who had been following her with a camera. Ginny shoved him in front of her and took the opportunity to scramble up a chair and over an unused space of table. "You got me jumping like a crazy clown." 

Draco smirked, folding his arms. "Apparently." 

She scowled at him. "And I don't feature what you're putting down.." 

"And that would be?" 

"Since I kissed his loving lips of wine" 

"You _kissed_ Potter?!" 

Ginny chose to ignore that remark, feeling it was self-evident. Harry turned extremely red, as Ron & the twins comprehended what she had just said and whirled on him, murder in their eyes. She could see Harry shrugging and awkwardly trying to string appropriate words together to defuse her brothers. "The thing that bothers me is that I liked it fine.." 

Malfoy grimaced. "Weasley, I just ate!" 

"Yeah!" The twins added, barely looking up from interrogating a very frightened-looking Harry. The girls around her sighed and looked rather jealous. 

"Hey, hey.. set me free-" 

Ginny started from surprise as about a dozen girls emphatically finished for her. "Stupid cupid _start_ picking on me!" 

_______________________________________________

"More to come, more to come, I said brief not infinitesimal..."  
*clears throat* Sorry. Had a Scarlet Pimpernel moment. If you don't know, don't ask. The point was this will be continued. Like I said, blame the muse. I'm just the messenger, using my mortal fingers to type out the insanity it visits upon me. Review, will you? *looks pitiful* Muse-y might hurt me if you don't. Or worse.. come up with more songfics! *shudders* Bad muse, no cookie. 

Also, thank you rowantree13, jessica and SilverStarlightAngel - I love you guys!!! *g* 


	4. Kiss The Girl

**Disclaimer: Own?! I wish I owned Ron, but I don't. I also want Harry or Draco - the 7th year versions, in case anyone was wondering. I'm a poor college student who really should be devoting time to the psych paper she's got coming up rather than fictional characters. I just saw CoS and got all worked up about the end. *snicker snicker* What? Ok, they're 12, so it's not _bad_. It's just .. cute. And I want the next movie to come out now. Or the book. I'll settle happily for the book. And I'm babbling. Done now. Don't sue me. Please? They've just been borrowed temporarily, all of 'em. Oh god, and the song is from Disney's The Little Mermaid, don't sue me for that either!**

__________________________________________

"Harry." Ron's voice was deceptively mild, but the Boy-Who-Lived saw storm clouding over his best friend's dark blue eyes. The twins were lurking ominously behind him like double shadows of Harry's doom, but seemed content to allow Ron to handle the confrontation. 

He swallowed nervously, green eyes flicking to Ron's closing fists. "Yes, Ron?" It hadn't been planned or anything. She just.. Ginny had been helping him clean up the common room one weekend, when everyone had gone to Hogsmeade & one thing led to another, thanks to him tripping over Neville's toad and sending them both sprawling. On top of each other. And he had taken leave of his senses, temporarily. Cause she was there and Cho.. wasn't. Never had been really. 

The twins watched him carefully. Harry knew he was almost family, but Ginny _was_ family, not to mention their only sister. There was no question where their loyalties were. He shrugged at them feebly and Fred sized him up before conferring with George behind one hand. They both nodded and backed up, giving Harry one more warning glance. 

And afterwards he'd explained that yes, Ginny was nice and all, but he thought of her like a sister... other than that one moment, where he'd thought of her nothing like a sister and more like a lov- Harry visibly winced, thanking God the Weasley boys could not hear his thoughts. 

"Ron, I'm sure it was just an accident." Hermione intervened quickly, seeing that his anger had rendered Harry speechless. And if someone didn't say something soon, she wasn't sure Ron's tenous grip on his self-control would last. 

His gaze snapped to her. "How the bloody hell do you accidentily kiss someone?" 

She could her hackles rising immediately & scolded herself. Don't get into this with him here- "Well, you certainly wouldn't know, would you!" Hermione flinched. Idiot! 

Ron's mouth dropped open in bewilderment, and turned his full attention to the now irate female (because ignoring them is generally dangerous). Why was _she_ mad at him? "What do you mean by that?" 

Harry slouched down in his seat with relief. Thank you Hermione. He fought back a tiny smile, seeing the familiar vision of the two squaring off. Some things never change. 

"I mean, Ronald Arthur Weasley, that _some_ people have feelings and ..and.. they get caught up in them and each other & things happen!" Hermione's shoulders heaved with anger, her tensing fists clenched firmly at her sides. "But you wouldn't know, because you don't suffer from that problem." She spit viciously. "You don't get caught up in anybody but yourself." Hermione could feel hot tears welling & grit her teeth. I will not cry over you, Ron. Purposely evading his eyes, she sat down abruptly, suddenly very interested in the potatoes in front of her. Throughly confused, Ron stared, completely distracted from defending Ginny's honor. 

Across the hall, Ginny sighed in relief. She had not been relishing the idea of having to pull the boys off of Harry by insisting she had kissed him. Because that would've been extremely embarrassing and she'd done quite enough embarrassing herself for one day. Red strands fell in front of her face as she looked down to examine her shirt. It was cute, but _where_ had it come from? She could've sworn she'd been wearing a Weird Sisters t-shirt today & it had certainly not been this fitted. 

"Virginia." A low drawl caught her by surprise & Ginny bit back a yelp, whirling around instead. She swallowed, brown eyes going wide. 

"Malfoy." She whispered, voice almost fading out on her. There were remnants of the pie she had bestowed about him so enthuastically still clinging to his no doubt very expensive robes. Dear God, what had she been thinking? He was going to kill her. 

He smirked. "Frightened, little Weasel?" This was the proper order of things. The tiny redhead shirking in terror before him and no insidious thoughts about how perfect her lips were to distract him. He lifted her chin and his cool eyes searched her face impartially. Wide eyes, small nose. Pale. But not as pale as that irritating brother of hers. Freckles. Across her nose and speckling her cheeks with abandon. That red hair was cut sharply around her shoulders, highlighted with bits of gold. The cheekbones were high, though not strangely so. 

Ginny tried desperately to quell the trembling in her stomach. She knew she should run, smack his hand away. They were in the Great Hall, it wasn't as if he would hurt her, but .. he shouldn't be touching her. And she shouldn't be letting him. Hit him. Hex him. Do something. He was so close... 

Hiis gaze fell to her mouth & suddenly the girl darted a step back, her eyes fixed on him warily. A small scowl crossed his lips. Annoyed with himself for still being fascinated & with her for interrupting his study. 

Draco had a very analytical mind. If there was a problem, he examined it. And the youngest Weasley turning him on was certainly a problem. He grimaced, suddenly thankful that he had remembered to put his work robes back on. Those _pants_... they would scare her off immediately. Apart from her singing, Virginia was a timid creature and such solid proof would not have gone over well. Draco's mouth quirked, imagining the reaction on her face. A rather detailed mental image of him pushing her up against the wall, her small hands tangling in his hair as he throughly ravaged her mouth resulted from that and Draco just barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping. 

He scowled at her. Damn her for affecting him this way. Blasted little weasel. 

Ginny noticed him scowling & her stomach once again doing Wronski feints, she met his grey eyes steadily. A small hint of surprise flickered across his expression before Draco picked a bit of pie from his cape, still holding her gaze. 

He nodded once slowly, something akin to a smile tugging at his mouth. A calculated one, but almost a smile nonetheless. It wasn't at her exactly, more like a thought he'd had amused him. A chill ran down Ginny's spine. 

Draco had noticed her. And suddenly she was seriously regretting ever wishing he would. 

Over at the Gryffindor Table, Ron had taken a seat and was darting panicked and confused looks at the girl sitting across the table stewing silently. What had he done? He'd been yelling at Harry when Hermione had completely irrationally stood up, yelled at _him_ & then promptly become furious with _him._ He hadn't even said a word! In all fairness, he should be mad at her. Ron never knew what to make of Hermione. Some days he would swear she hated him and then he'd do something - he never knew what it was, exactly, just as he wasn't sure what he had done to make her angry in the first place, but a grin would suddenly spread across her face and those cinnamon eyes would sparkle at him again. And the world was perfect. Nobody looked at him like Mione did when she was in a good mood. She made him feel like he could do anything. Like he wasn't just Harry Potter's sidekick. He was Ron Weasley & he made her smile. 

The twins started to snicker rather unkindly. "Percussion." Fred & George intoned simeltaneously.  
"Strings." Lee chimed cheerfully, the same stupid grin spreading across his face. He nudged Harry.  
"Winds." The Boy-Who-Lived's gentle baritone took up the opportunity to keep the focus far away from himself eagerly.   
Seamus' mouth quirked up in amusement, his eyes beginning to twinkle as he caught on. "Words."   


All five boys turned their gaze on Ron, whose feelings, unfortunately for him, were written clearly across his face as he stared at the girl across the table, her bushy hair obscuring her face from view. In a word, the poor boy looked lovesick. One should never look lovesick in front of your older brothers & best mates. It leads to bad things. 

Fred clapped a "friendly" hand down on his brother's shoulder, George on the other side. Ron's eyes were becoming increasingly alarmed as he realized they had effectively trapped him between them. "There you see her , sitting there across the way" He saw where they were motioning and his stomach started sink. 

"Noo.." He hissed at his brothers, trying not to panic. They wouldn't. 

Neville stood behind Hermione, observing her thoughtfully. "She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her." Ron plotted his roommates' death behind dark eyes. 

"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try" They grinned at him and Ron wondered if he could manage to throw up on all of their shoes at the same time. 

"You wanna kiss the girl" Dammit, did they have to say that? Hermione was looking up now, shock across her face. Ron silently wished for death. 

"Yes, you want her." Ginny had walked back over & her imploring soprano filtered through the air, none of the boyish immaturity the twins displayed with their quirking brows evident. "Look at her, you know you do." 

Ron glanced at Hermione almost against his will and then flushed when she shyly met his eyes, breaking eye contact immediately. 

His brothers grinned. "It's possible she wants you, too" 

"There's one way t' ask her" Seamus pitched in, rich Irish brogue heavy with insinuation. If Ron had dared looked he would've seen Hermione's eyes widen. "It don't take a word, Not a single word." 

Hermione saw Ron bow his head and flushed with embarrassment. He didn't feel that way. But his brothers kept going and she decided there was going to be a field trip to the restricted section to find the appropriate hex for this. Something involving developing extra limbs or female anatomy, if she had anything to say about it. 

"Go on and kiss the girl..." 

The House Elves had rather conviently supplied the Creevey boys with blue socks, which were currently dangling on either side of Hermione. She darted them both a glare to kill before folding her arms crossly and looking off in the distance as if she couldn't care less. 

The twins were regarding him solemnly across the table. "Now's your moment!" Harry whispered suddenly, but before Ron could turn his head towards him his brothers picked it up, sinister behind their identically innocent smiles and harmonically plotting his doom. 

Fred motioned towards Hermione with his head. As if Ron couldn't see that she was ready to kill him! "Floating in a blue lagoon.." 

Dean shook his head at him warningly. "Boy, you better do it soon." 

"No time would be better." His supposed best friend commented helpfully. Right. They'd all gone mental. Hell, Hermione looked furious. Angrier than he'd ever seen her. It would have been rather fascinating if he wasn't so damn sure he was going to be in a heck of a lot of trouble over this. 

"She don't say a word, and she won't say a word.. Until you-" George arched his eyebrow at him, grinning fit to kill. 

"Kiss the girl." Lavender Brown supplied softly, looking rather dangerously dreamy-eyed. What had gotten in to everyone? And did they have to keep *saying* that?! 

"Everybody on the left!" Fred commanded, jumping atop the table and waving his hand back and forth. Ron's side of the table swayed obediently with the chorus, banging into him from either side. 

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la.." 

Harry's muscled shoulder smacked him rather hard. "Hey! That hurt Potter!" The Boy-Who-Lived (shortly to be the Boy-Who-Was-Killed-By-His-Best-Friend) ignored him. 

George leaped up to join his twin, using his wand with conductor's grace worthy of the Philharmonic. "And on the right!" 

"Don't be scared., you've got the mood prepared-" The Creeveys chorused, waving their socks enthuastically. Hermione clenched her eyes shut, feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks stubbornly. 

"Go on and kiss the girl, .Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la" 

"Don't stop now-" Ron threw down his fork in agitation, using his long legs to propel himself up at alarming speed. Ears flaming red, he clenched his fists and glared at the entirety of the Gryffindor house. 

"Bloody hell, can't a man eat around here?!" They ignored him. Again. Grumbling, he made as if to turn, but Harry suddenly pushed him forward and Ron barely managed not to get a face full of pumpkin juice and turkey as he fell across the table in a rather undignified fashion. 

"Don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl" Ron lifted his face up to realize he was on a level with a few of Hermione's... well, workrobes, but beneath the workrobes... 

"Bloody hell." He whispered quietly, his gaze slowly travelling up to her face, flushed about as pink as his was, but her eyes were open and huge with surprise. 

"Ron?" She ventured quietly. 

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along   
Listen to the song   
The song say kiss the girl" 

His eyes darkened and Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, only dimly aware of their House continuing to sing in the background and curious faces closing in on herself and Ron. The only face she was aware of was the one that was steadily rising to meet her own. 

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play   
Do what the music say   
You wanna kiss the girl" 

Harry and Ginny exchanged conspiratory glances, eyes sparkling. For the moment, any angst between them had been forgotten in the excitement. 

Fred crouched down, a few feet away from the couple. "You've got to kiss the girl" 

George stepped down onto the bench, one long leg still on the table."Why don't you kiss the girl-" 

"You gotta kiss the girl" Hermione's eyes drifted closed and Ron's hand rose to cup her face oh-so-gently.... 

"Go on and kiss the girl..." Unfortunately, the moment George stepped fully off the table, it started to sway and Hermione barely had time to process as Ron suddenly slid into her and both went tumbling off the bench, followed a variety of more or less full plates of food and about 3 glasses of pumpkin juice. 

George shrugged when half the House looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" 

____________________________________

My reviewers!   
Sakura Cowgirl - *giggles* Don't hurt yourself. :-p wow, that's a disturbing thought. Hmmm.. I'll take it under consideration, but who would we get to sing it? What is Sakura from?  
supergirl - Thank you! Next... the twins, I think. Haven't decided what song, even though the course is pretty clear after them.  
sasori - *curtsies* Many thanks. What does sasori mean? Japanese, I assume?   
Purple & B-chan - *eyes widen* Wow. Ok. Not everyday you get poked with a pencil. A sharpened one at that. *laughs* I would love to give you more of Draco, but I believe the rest of the Great Hall needs tending to and the Gryffindors might mob me enmass if I let him star. And besides, I'm trying to keep his ego in check, a difficult task without letting him dominate the canvas. Oh no. Draco is not allowed anywhere near my muse. He tends to seduce the damn thing. *muse protests* Shut up and eat your cookie.  
stormyfire - *flushes* Aw shucks.  
Moonlady - Oh, you have to read them! Really, you do. At least the last one. (4th) That's really the best, and the one that hooked me. Tom Felton is adorable, isn't he? *looks sheepish* He's fifteen! Really. Stop giving me those looks. Only 3 years my junior. By the time he gets to the 7th movie, I'll be totally not cradle robbing lusting after him. QUIET.  
Vera - Yes, that was more than two. And this ... still more than two. Franklin education!   
SilverStarlightAngel - You came back! I'm really flattered you remembered.my story. *laughs* Well, you know, Pansy was rather insistent. Draco? Jealous? *grins* Maybe, but I couldn't fit it in this chapter.   
Hannah - Thank you! If you have an interest in HP funny fics, you should check out Revenge of the Killer Plot Bunnies, by StrangerWithMyFace (great writer).... she's hilarious.  
TomoyoDadouji - Ok, this is another Japanese looking name that I feel rather stupid not knowing the derivation of. 

Thank you, bye! :-p 


End file.
